


特殊表演

by seventeenglobefish



Series: 淫纹秘话 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeenglobefish/pseuds/seventeenglobefish
Series: 淫纹秘话 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606090
Kudos: 3





	特殊表演

上流人士的生活一向丰富多彩，为他们建立的设施也是数不胜数，而某家夜总会中的蜜桃舞厅今夜更是人满为患，不为其他的，只因为今日会有一场特殊的表演。

身材娇小精致的一位奥拉族女性正在被一位舞厅服务生的带到舞台中心的平台上罢弄。

她被繁琐的吊顶绳索缠绕着四肢悬在半空，服务生为了让客人更好的欣赏这场热舞，特地将少女的双腿朝着台下大大的张开，在无数双眼睛的注视下，一边飘飘而来的兔女郎将准备好的打桩魔导器具推上了台。

机器顶端是一个堪比鲁加男性尺寸的透明淫具，绝对会将体型本来就小奥拉少女肚皮顶起一大块，她为此感到了恐惧小声的哭了起来，可那位兔女郎却冷酷无情的调整着机器，将那硕大的淫具头部顶了进去，按下了打桩机器的按钮。

舞厅的正式营业由少女的凄惨的尖叫而拉开了序幕。

“那是舞厅中的一位新人舞者，今夜可以说是她的处※女※秀。”高档包厢中，舞厅的经理正向着一位贵客介绍着舞台中表演，“她运气非常好，成长的时候就得到了一位客人的青睐，也是因为他的投资，她现在才可以那样的在舞台中央被人瞩目。”

贵客漫不经心的答应了几句，经理也不在意他一直眯着的眼睛是否还停留在舞台中心，因为他按着腿间脑袋的速度又加快了一些。

经理自满的挺起了胸膛，因为那是在他的发掘下才培养出的美人，她担任着蜜桃舞厅的首席舞者。

『覆羽扇 茉瑞娅』

舞者伏在男人的腿间，乖顺着将他的性器含在口中服侍，她被精心打扮着带到了包厢，见到了连续包了她好几次的贵客。

她屁股里塞着刚刚被经理塞进去的振动棒，震动的力度按照客人的心情随意变化。就在刚才，客人在楼下的欢呼声中射在了茉瑞娅口里。

这本来是没什么的，可茉瑞娅现在正在一个特殊的时期，她按着要求咽下精液后便全身脱了力，在贵客温柔的引导下枕在了他膝头。

贵客眯着的眼睛难得睁开了一些，他爱抚这维拉族特有的长耳，皮鞋尖抵上了茉瑞娅的下体，果然触及到了什么东西。他使了个眼色，她便被几人抱上了一个华贵平台，被推出了包厢。

是的，今夜的特别表演正是首席舞者 茉瑞娅的生产表演。

舞者这职业很是特殊，比起其他的职业来说，他们很容易怀孕，倒不如说是只要被射在了里面，就会怀孕，而且生出来的还不是普通的孩子，是珍贵的孔雀蛋，母体的素质越高，那孔雀羽毛也会更漂亮。

只有稀有才会价格更高，经营者们通常不会让他们的首席轻易的怀孕生蛋，只有付出了足够金额的客人，才能触碰到舞者的身体。

但茉瑞娅为什么会怀孕？只是因为她上周的那场特殊表演，这位客人花了2倍的价钱包下了她，在经理极度震惊的目光下，提出了他的表演要求。

那便是举办一场盛宴，只要在那个晚上，店内的不管什么人，都可以侵犯中出茉瑞娅，他将会在最好的角度欣赏一切。

茉瑞娅的噩梦就这么开始了，平时在舞台上高傲的她被丢下了台，仍人蹂躏玩弄，而今日，她的特殊表演也依旧上演。

端坐昂贵椅子上的男人心情颇好的按了传召铃，舞厅的次席也被唤来了这里，可爱的猫魅族将客人鞋面上的茉瑞娅的淫液舔了个干净后，顺从的将裙摆挪开撅起了她的蜜桃屁股伏在地面，充作客人的垫脚台。

男人碾着那肉感十足的臀部，重新观赏起舞台中央的表演。

之前的奥拉少女在巨大淫具的打桩侵犯之下潮吹数次，神志不清着就被带下了台，按照包下她今晚客人的要求丢到了乱交区域供人享用，取而代之的是即将生产的首席舞者。

欢呼声震耳欲聋，她包揽了全场所有的目光。不只因为她异常高价的出演金额和性感的深色的皮肤，更是因为卡在她穴口露出半个头的，孔雀蛋。

客人们欢呼着，大多是那夜射在茉瑞娅体内的回头客，他们特意来观赏属于他们孩子的诞生过程。

对进入了预产期的舞者们来说，除了孩子父亲（们）以外的精液都是极好的催产药，吃下精液后一定会生产，他们产蛋过程都会伴随着剧烈快感，驱使他们生蛋的只有刻在淫纹中的本能罢了。

茉瑞娅已经下体喷水不止了，第一颗蛋随着她高昂的浪叫被挤出了肉穴，作为首席舞者的敬业精神使她折起了双腿，将那枚湿漉漉的蛋拢在了脚掌间，纤纤长指揉着肿大敏感的花核。

产卵加上自慰，客人们饥渴的目光让茉瑞娅感到兴奋，这是属于她的关欢呼，属于她的舞台，茉瑞娅于是加快了速度，她扭着腰跳起了膝上舞，又一枚白色的蛋从她的穴里露出了小小的一个尖。

一旁得到命令的服务生从托盘中拿出了一颗小小的雷水晶，轻车熟路的放在了茉瑞娅腹上淫纹的中心，一阵电流穿流过了淫纹的咒式透彻至全身，她猛的抬起了上半身，在柔软的平台上浪叫不止。

她又喷水了，这次不止她的穴，还有从她饱满的乳房喷出的香甜奶水。

乳汁随着好几枚蛋的滚出一起喷了出来，可见这次电击高潮的刺激有多大。

茉瑞娅甚至还漏了尿，潮吹的骚水喷完后一小股黄色的液体从她的放松的尿孔里缓缓流出，把本来就糟糕的一塌糊涂的小平台弄的更加糟，不过她本人好像没有留意到，尽情得向台下表演她的高潮余韵。

首席舞者感觉的到，她还有最后一个“孩子”没有生出，在恐怖的高潮褪去些许后，她又朝客人们发出了挑逗邀请。

莫名寂静下来的舞厅中回转流荡着她的媚声。

『来挑选属于你的孩子吧♡』

她想，也许是因为她失神了太久，客人们感觉到了不满吧。

可全场寂静的理由是在她身后的大屏幕上出现了那个男人要求的第二幕的表演标题。

『首席舞者下海——再度开演——』

『应有似雷鸣般喝彩，和暴雨状灌填！』


End file.
